The Dare
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Some kids at school dare the Bladebreakers to stay at the so called haunted house in town and they agree. What horrors will they face there, and more importantly will they be able to survive? Warning People Will DIE! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone this is my first story on Fanfiction so don't be too harsh. It is rated _**M **_to be on the _

_safe side. It is a horror story mainly but it might have a little bit of humor and/or romance. Its _

_title is the same as chapter 1 its called **The Dare**._

**Summary: **Some kids at school dare the Bladebreakers to stay at the so called "haunted house"

in town and they agree. What horrors will they face there and more importantly will they be able

to survive?

**Chapter 1 The Dare**

It was lunch time at school and as usual Tyson and Daichi were fighting as usual

over food.

"Admit it, you big jerk, you stole my all of my food and then you ate it." Daichi

screamed at Tyson.

"I did not eat your food you big pig. You ate it so fast that you don't even

remember eating it, and of course you blame me for eating it." Tyson shouted back.

"Guys if you don't stop fighting I'm going to make you do extra work when you

train, and I'll take away all of you food for an entire day." Hillary threatened sitting back

down rubbing her head that was now aching because of Tyson and Daichi's arguing.

"Please don't take away our food we'll behave promise." Tyson and Daichi said

at the same time just as the two most obnoxious bullies, Todd and James, came walking

past the Bladebreaker's table.

The two bullies stopped. "Figures the baby Bladebreakers need a girl to keep

them in line." Todd said.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean" Rei exclaimed who had been listening in

said standing up.

"We're not babies!" Max nearly shouted.

"I can't believe it they actually think that they don't act like babies, when its

obvious they do." James said.

Kai crossed his arms frowning. He was losing what little patience he had left, but

he would not get in the middle of the one of the most stupidest fights ever even if he felt

like pounding those two for insulting him.

"I am not a baby and neither or they!" Tyson shouted.

"Fine then prove it I dare you and the rest of your friends, even the nerd with

glasses and that strange girlfriend of yours…." James started

"He is not my boyfriend." Hillary shouted blushing.

"She is not my girlfriend," Tyson said at the same time with an identical blush as hers.

"Sure, whatever." James started again. "As I was saying I dare all of you to stay at

that haunted house that is like 100 years old at the edge of town for one whole day."

"Fine and if we do make it all night you have to leave us alone from now on."

Tyson said angrily.

"Fine, but just remember that tonight is a full moon and on full moons the spirits

that hunt the mansion kill and take prisoner anyone who comes on the property." Todd

said walking away.

"Fine and we'll go there tonight!" Tyson shouted at their retreating backs.

"Umm, Tyson you do no that that place is really haunted. Plus its Friday the 13th

and it's a full moon tonight? Kenny questioned.

"Relax Chief you worry to much" Tyson said.

"Don't think just because your dragging us into this doesn't mean you get to skip

training." Kai said.

"Aw man!" Tyson complained. "How about we meet their at say 7:30 and I'll get

pizza and bring it over."

"No way your bringing the pizza Tyson. Last time you were in charge of getting

pizza you got one with everything on it. I'll get it." Hillary said as the bell rang for the

next class and they all walked off. Not knowing what trouble they had gotten themselves

into.

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will update as soon as I can. Please review and tell me if I _

_should continue. I know it doesn't seem like the rating _**M** _doesn't seem to fit the story, but it will _

_in later chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey this is the second chapter to **The Dare**. I would like to thank my first to reviewers _

_**storm-of-insanity **and **VGMaster04 **for well… reviewing. I hope the second chapter isn't as bad _

_as the first. Well enjoy… and read if you **dare.**_

Everyone met at the so called "haunted house" at 7:30; as usual though Tyson was

late. Tyson brought one huge bag of snacks and other stuff, and Max

brought a huge bag of candy. Kai and Rei immediately took the candy away from Max so he

wouldn't eat it all and go on a sugar high. Kenny actually left Dizzy behind, because he was

afraid ghosts would get her, and Hillary brought her MP3 player since the house had no

electricity to plug a boom box into, and brought the pizza.

They all walked into the house and tried to find a room to stay in. Tyson wanted to stay

in the attic, but they all said no, except for Kai who just stood there with his arms crossed. They

decided to stay in a room upstairs. The ceiling was covered in spider webs and all of the

windows were boarded up. They all sat somewhere in the room and began eating their pizza talking

about there upcoming beyblade tournament.

Unfortunately they didn't know what or who was waiting outside.

**Outside **

"James do we really have to be out here this place really is haunted you know." Todd

whined.

"Its not really haunted you idiot, and we can't loose the bet so we have to scare them out

of the house." James replied walking to the side of the house.

"Start banging on the side of the house I think they wentthat room I think." James said

pointing up at the boarded up window.

"Ok" said Todd as they started banging on the side of the house. Suddenly he felt

something poke him. "Don't poke me I'm doing what you said." He argued bangging on the

wall evenfaster.

"That wasn't me Todd." James whispered as they turned around to see a very pale

woman with longwhite hair, yellow teeth, andwrinkles staring intensely at them. She was

wearing a very old fashoined outfit which had what looked like bloodstains all over it.

"Get out of my yard." The lady ordered her head falling to the side as she started

laughing hysterically. She suddenly pulled out a knife and threw it at the boys, the knifefell

to the ground.

The boys were too frightened to speak so they ran for the exit.The old lady threw the knife once

more hitting Todd in themiddle of hisback blood oozing from the deepwound. James kept running

and made it out in time. Todd lay still in the yard not moving.

**Inside**

"What's that" Hillary cried out, clinging on the closest person near her which just

happened to be Tyson, when she heard the banging.

"I don't know. Get off me Hillary! Its was probably just the wind stop acting like a

baby." Tyson said a little fast.

"I am not a baby and your right its probably just the wind. And to prove to you I'm not a

baby I'll go look around to prove to myself its not haunted." Hillary said stubbornly; walking out

of the room.

"Tyson don't let her go by herself in this haunted house." Kenny said shaking.

"Oh she'll be fine if she comes across any ghosts she would probably scare them

anyway." Tyson said half-jokingly.

Hillary wandered out the hall not aware of the dangers that await.

_Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I hope you don't think it was as bad as I thought it _

_was. Please review and tell me if I should go on. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone its me again with the third chapter of_ **The Dare**_. I hope it isn't as bad as the last_

_chapter although it probably is. Thanks to _**VGMaster04**_ and_ **storm-of-insanity**_for reviewing,_

_and_ **storm-of-insanity** _I will make them show more fear thanks for pointing that out to me,_

_and _**VGMaster04**_ thanks for reviewing,but I cant say if they are surviving or not, because it would_

_give spoil the ending sorry. Well enjoy if you can. _**_Read if you _Dare**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3**

**With Hillary**

Hillary walled down the stairs to where she thought the kitchen would have been.

"Stupid Tyson had to call me a baby." Hillary muttered looking around, and steeping over a whole

over the floor. "Why did I have to go storm off like that. This place is so creepy. I shouldnt

have come here." Hillary said looking at the cobwebs on the top of the ceiling sending a shiver

downher spine.

**WiththeBoys**

"H-h-hillary should have been b-back here by now one of you should g-go see if she is ok." Kenny said

stuttering and looking very pale.

"Kenny youshould really calm down you know ghosts dont really exist." Rei said.

"Hillarys fine Kenny you should really stop acting so scared." Tyson said.

"Your the one who got us into this mess Tyson!" Kenny shouted walking away and sitting down trying to

calm down by doing math problems unaware of a sugar high Max creeping up behind him.

"Gotcha!" Max shouted grabbing Kenny by the shoulders and shaking him just as Hillary walked in looking

absolutely terrified.

Kenny screamed on the top of his lungs, quickly getting to his feet. Max let go and fell to the floor laughing

hysterically. Kenny started running around in cricles waving his arms real fast screaming at the top of

his lungs.

"Guys!" Hillary said looking pale and shaking. No one could hear her with Tyson and Max screaming and

Kenny shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Kenny you better be quiet or you'll wake all of the spirits." Tyson said snickering.

"Guys!" Hillary shouted.

"Whats wrong Hillary?" Rei asked putting his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Whats the matter did a spider land on you?" Tyson shouted over Kenny screaming. Snickering all the while.

"Kenny SHUTUP!" Kai shouted looking very annoyed.

Kenny stopped screaming at sat on the floor holding his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth

muttering random things to himself.

"I was downstairs and I looked up and in a corner of the room I saw these red eyes and thenthey vanished a

few seconds later. It was horrible." She said shuddering.

"It was probably just your imagination." Rei saidtrying to look calm, but he was getting a little creeped out.

First what sounded like banging against the wall and now red eyes, but there was reasonable expanations

the banging could have been the wind and the eyes could have been Hillary's imagination.

"OOO Im Hillary and Im seeing eyes!"Max said in a high pitched voice. "Im Kenny and Im afraid of

ghosts!." Max squealed in and even higher pitched voice. Tyson suddenly grabbed him and gave him

some medicine that the doctors gave him for when Max was on a sugar high. It was like a mild sedative

to bring him back to normal.

"I cant take this anymore!" Kenny said. "Bangging against the wall and red eyes that are there one second

and gone the next. I have to get out of here before I go insane or worse the ghosts come get me." Kenny

yelled panicking. He ran out of the room leaving all of his stuff behind.

"Kenny come back!" Max yelled now back to his normal self.

"Im leaving too!" Hillary said.

Tyson grabbed her by her wrist. "Do you really want to branded a baby by all the kids at school.

Everyone knows about the bet." He said.

"No I guess not." Hillary said. "Ok I'll stay."

**OutsidewithKenny**

Kenny ran for the iron gate so he could leave but ended up tripping over something.

"OWW!" Kenny said looking at his finger that was now bent at an odd angle. "No I need this

finger to type."

Kenny then looked to see what he tripped over. It was a human body and there was blood all

over its back. Kenny slowly turned it over to see if the person was still alive.

"Todd!" He said looking at the cold stiff body of one of the biggest bullies at his school.

"Oh no. This place is really haunted. I have to go warn everyone." he said shaking. Looking deathly

pale.

"Oh but you wont be warning anyone, because you shall suffer the same fate as the person laying in front

of you." The old lady said with a creepy grin on her face as she pulled the knife from behind

her back.

_I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of _**The Dare.**_Please review and tell me if you liked and you can_

_give me suggestionson how to makeit a better story I already know whats going to happen in it,_

_but you can give me suggestions on how to make it better and scarier. Although I really dont think _

_its scary right now. So you can tell me how to make it scary. Please Reivew!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone its me again with the fourth chapter. I hope its better than all the rest of the chapters. Thanks_

_to all my reviewers, which would be_ **VGMaster04**, **storm-of-insanity**, _and_ **CrystallineAngel**. _Also I made_

_a new story called_ **The New Teacher**, _its mainly humor, and right now it is a oneshot, but I might decide to_

_make a second chapter to it later._ **Warning/Spoiler**- _Someone will die in this chapter, and it may get_

_graphic. I hope you enjoy, and as always read if you_ **dare. **

**Chapter 4**

**Inside**

"Listen!" Rei said cupping a hand to his ear.

"I don't hear anything." Hillary said straining to hear something anything over the screaming wind that

seemed to make the old, abandond house shake.

Tyson looked up from the game he was trying to play with Max. "Your hearing things." he said

moving the flashlight around the darkroom as if to make sure nothing was there.

"No! Its Kenny" Rei said realizing what the noise really was. It was Kennys high pitched scream.

They all started runnning down the stairs. The wooden floor creaking under the sudden weight put on

them. Hillarys foot suddenly fell througha hole in the floor. She tried to pull her foot out but it was stuck.

"Help!" She cried afraid she was going to fall through the floor all the way.

Max turned back in order to help her. "You guys go ahead I'll stay and help Hillary; you make sure

Kenny is ok." He said.

**Outside**

Kenny screamed backing away from the old lady. The old lady grinned showing rotten teeth that

produced a terrible odor. The old lady was holding a knife that already had dried blood on it.

Thunder was heard in the distance, clouds were covering the full moon, and a sudden blanket of

thick fog seemed to fall upon them.

The old lady laughed saying, "A perfect night to die." She laghed again. Her laughter sounded like a

witches, with a few snorts in between. She took a step or floated you might say forward towards

Kenny.

Kenny started backing away, but still faced the ghost. The old lady threw the knife. The knife

seemed to come at Kenny in slow motion, and his life seemed to flash before his eyes. The knife

missed its mark and hit Kenny's shoulder. Kenny cried out in pain, and pulled the knife out and ran

with it.

The old lady look stunned as if she couldnt believe she missed what she was aiming for, which would

be Kenny's chest where his heart was. Her eyes glowed red as if she were mad. She yelled after

Kenny, "Don't worry I have more weapons and next time I wont miss." She suddenly faded, and

disapered. She would search for him silently.

**WithReiandothers**

"Which way?" Kai asked Rei, who was listening intenly.

"This way!" Rei said pointing to the right. They all took of running tripping over various things in

the thick fog. Rei suddenly stopped. "He was here a second ago!" Rei said staining to hear anything,

but the screaming had stopped.

Tyson took a few steps to the left when he bumped into something. He bent down to see what he

had bumped into. Hesuddenly stood straight and gasped. Ashiver ran down his spine. He lifted

his finger and pointed at the icecold, stiff bodylaying on the cold ground. "Its Todd; he's

dead." Tyson said stuttering at different times.

"Theres blood on the ground over here, and its fresh." Kai said standing up and walking over to

the body study it. "He died a few hours ago." He stated. "Rei and I will search for Kenny.

You," he pointed at Tyson,"go get Hillary and Max and get them out of here." Kai ordered.

Tyson nodded and started running towards the house; just as it started to pour down a rain

that was cold as ice.

**WithKenny**

Kenny ran and hid behind a tree that wasnt wide but was wide enough to hide him from the

ghost at least thats what he thought. He was shivering, looking very pale. A cold sweat ran

down his face. He stayed quiet, even though he wanted to cry in pain. His shoulder was

bleeding heavily. He glanced at the blood running down his arm, and could only hope that

it didnt leave a trail leading to where he was hiding. Suddenly two pale, see through arms

wrapped around the tree. The hand that was holding a longer, sharper knife slit Kennys

throught. Kenny coughed and fell to the ground dead.

"Thanks for giving me my knife back the old lady said grinning at her victim. Her eyes

still glowing red. She floated off in search of her next victim.

* * *

_Ohh that was so hard having to kill Kenny, but is a horror story, but it will have a semi-good_

_ending. Who do you want to die next? Was this chapter better than the last or was it worse?_

_Did it have better description? Was it maybe just a little bit scary? Were you on the edge of_

_your seat? Did you like it? Should I continue? Do you hate me for this chapter? Please _

**Review**_ and read my other new story _**The New Teacher.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey its me again! With the 5th chapter of_ **The Dare**. _Hope its better than the last chapter._

_Just so you know I updated_ **The NewTeacher**_ and I have a new story called_

**When All Seems Lost**_. I hope you enjoy and review afterwards. And as always read if_

_you _**dare.** _Enjoy! I would like to thank my reviewer for reviewing _**VGMaster04**_ and_

**storm-of-insanity.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**WithTyson**

Tyson ran towards the old abandoned house, but he stopped trying to see if he was

going in the right direction. The thick blanket of fog only allowed him to see five

feet in front of him. He shuddered thinking of what might of happened to Kenny.

He had known Kenny before he had known any of the other Bladebreakers.

Shivering he walked to the right. The temperature seemed to drop 15 degrees.His

foot hit the old dirt trail that he knew led up to the old abandoned house; he took

off running. He stopped in front of the old rusty iron gate in front of him. He

went the wrong way, ahead of him was the exit.

"The exit. I can leave." Tyson whispered to himself. His hand reached out to

push the gate open. He pulled his hand back. He could feel his heart beating

what seemed like a mile a minute. He couldn't leave his friends. He turned on

his heals; taking off in the other direction; that he knew would lead to the

falling apart, old house.

**WithMaxand Hilary**

Max was holding onto Hillarys arm pulling; trying to yank her out of the hole

her foot fell into. No use it didn't work. He reached into his pocket and

pulled out Draciel.

"I'm going to use Draciel to make the hole bigger. Pull your foot out of the whole

as soon as you can, so you dont fall through all the way." Max told Hilary.

Hilary nodded; her hand shaking with fear. Something was wrong with Kenny,

she didnt know where her friends were (besides Max), strange things were

happening, and now she might fall through a hole through the floor. This was

getting to be way to much for her.

Max launched his blade saying, "Let it rip!" His blade circled around the hole

tearing through the old wooden floor, making the hole bigger.

Hilary felt the wood loosen around her ankle and she quickly pulled her foot

out of the hole.

Draciel flew back at Max, and he caught it in his hand, "Good job Draciel." He

said praising his blade for doing a good job.

Hilary suddenly started to cry. Max put an arm around her trying to comfort

her. Suddenly they heard what sounded like footsteps running up the old

creaking stairs. It was Tyson.

"Did you find Kenny?" Hilary asked Tyson, while rubbing away the tears

that steaked her cold face.

"No. Rei and Kai are still looking. We have to get out of here. We have to get

are stuff and leave." Tyson ordered. He walked carefully around the hole,

back to the room they were staying in. Max and Hilary followed him.

They walked in the room walking next to each other facing the boarded up

window. All of the sudden the boards accross the window were ripped off

sent flying across the room. They heard the window shatter. Max and

Tyson grabbed Hillary yankning her to the floor; they all covered their eyes.

As shards of broken glass flew toward them. They cried out in pain and fear as

shard of glass ripped into their skin.

Hilary, Max, and Tyson stood up when it was all over. Looking around the

room as if making sure. They could feel their hearts pounding against their

chests with fear, and the blood pounding against the temples of their foreheads.

"Forget about our stuff lets get out of hear." Max cried. Tyson nodded.

Max and Tyson turned to run down the hallway it only took them a few seconds

to realize Hilary wasnt with them. They ran back and what they saw made them

gasp with fear. Hilary was walking towards the window. It looked like she was

trying to climb out the window; her hand getting sliced to lass that was still

attached to the window.

"Hilary no!" Max and Tyson yelled at the same time. Hilary stopped turning around.

She looked confused as if she didnt know what she was about to do just then.

All of the sudden something seemed to fly out of the ceiling above them. It was the

ghost it flew at a high speed with its hands pread out in front of her. Her hands made

contack with Hillary's chest as she flew through the window taking Hilary with her.

Hilary screamed as she was falling through the air head first. Her heart seemed caught

in her chest as she fell; as if it had stopped beating almost. As she made contact with

the ground felt a sharp pain, heard a sickening crack, and then she blacked out.

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its so hard having to write the characters death._

_I think this was the longest chapter I have written so far. Please review and tell me_

_what you thought of it. Dont forget to read my other stories as well. See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone its me again with the sixth chapter of_ **The Dare**. _I hope you_

_enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. I also want_

_to tell you that I have a new story up called_ **Simply Hilary**. _So please read_

_and review to that story. I also have updated_ **The New Teacher**. _And if_

_you didnt know already I have the second chapter of my other story_

**When All Seems Lost **_up. I would like to thank the following reviewers:_

**VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, Redemberx, CrystallineAngel,**

**iain'tnohollabackgurl, Kimpossible243, kaihils fan. **_Im sorry to all_

_of you who didnt want Hilary to die if you would have told me earlier I might_

_of delayed her death or might have even let her live, so Im sorry about that again._

_Its hard to kill of the characters so dont hate me for it. This story will have a _

_bittersweet ending to it. Ok enough of me talking on with the story. I hope you _

_enjoy, and as always read if you_ **DARE.**

* * *

Max and Tyson stared wide eyed at the window that one of thier best friend had 

just been shoved out of. They ran to the window and looked down silently praying

that Hilary would still be alive. Thier eyes searched for her, but they could see see

nothing through the thick layer of fog. They then turned on their heals sprinting out of

room careful not step through the whole that had once held thier friend prisoner. The floor

creacked everytime a foot would fall on it. They ran through the doorway tripping over the

stairs, and falling on thier faces. They silently pushed themselves up with determination

and took off again. They ran to the side of the house underneath the window that had broken

sending glass toward them ripping their skins. Under the window that their friend had been

shoved from.

Max and Tyson stopped in their tracks at the horrible, dreadful sight in front of them. Hilary

was laying on her back her eyes closed. Her arms looked the same as Tyson's and Max covered

with blood from the dangerous shards of glass. Her neck was bent at an sickening angle. Max

bent down and grabbed her wrist feeling for a pulse, a sign that his friend who was like a

sister to him could still be alive. There was nothing she was gone. Silent tears streamed down Max's

face; he then broke down in sobs. Tyson didnt need to try and find a pulse to know she was dead.

His headlooked towards the ground; tears streaming down his face. He walked over to Max bent

down, grabbed his arm and pulled him up off his knees.

"We n-need to find Kai and Rei a-and see if they found K-kenny then we need to get out of h-here."

Tyson said sobs breaking his speach at certain points. Max nodded and with a final look at thier

friend they started running Tyson leading the way.

**WithReiandKai**

Rei and Kai were walking back towards the house. Rei was crying silently and Kai had his head

lowered and his eyes were full of saddness, but he wouldnt cry; he had been trained not to plus

he had a job to do. He had to make sure everyone got out of this place safely. He had failed with

Kenny, but he would not fail with the others. Suddenly he stopped and put his arm out in

front of Rei causing him to stop also. They werent alone Kai could since a presence. Suddenly the

ghost appeared right in front of them.

**WithTysonandMax**

They had been running a while but had then stopped; realizing that they had passed that same tree

three times already.

"Tyson were lost; and you have no clue where Rei and Kai are do you?" Max said his voice full

of fear, anger, and sorrow.

"Of course I do!" Tyson snapped he then pointed in a different direction."That way." he said.

Max followed Tyson doubtfully. He was getting angry at Tyson after all it was his fault they

were there. If he hadnt agreed to that stupid bet none of this would have happened, and Hilary

would still be alive, and even though he didnt know it Kenny would still be alive too. Max was

just getting ready and stop and yell at Tyson when he tripped.

"Oww!" Max said causing Tyson to stop. They turned around to see what Max had tripped on.

It was a gravestone. On it said the name Maxine Sursaut.

"This must be that ghosts gravestone she was burried here." Max said trying to read the rest

of the gravestone but the words were worn away. He then got up and they walked off to

go and find Rei and Kai.

**WithReiandKai**

Kai let out a low growl of anger. Causing the ghost to grin.

"Temper temper." The ghost said floating in the air waving her finger at him. "Anger can get you

in deep trouble you know." She said.

Kai pulled out his blade and launched it at her, but it just flew through her and hit a tree bouncing

back towards Kai. Kai grabbed Dranzer. How were they supposed to defeat her, let alone protect

themselves if they couldnt touch her or hurt her. Kai suddenly had an idea how to beat her, but he

wasnt sure if it would work or not.

"I have one of those things too. I took it from that other boy I killed, I thought it would be a nice

weapon. Maybe I'll destroy you with it." The ghost Maxine said pulling out Todd's yellow

beyblade and launcher in the blink of an eye and launched it. Before either Rei or Kai had time

to react it flew towards them slamming into the side of Kai's left temple causing him to blackout

and fall to the ground.

The beyblade then wentinsane and flew this way and that way all over the ground indicating

that the ghost had no control over it. It flew into the air and slashed into Rei's arm causing

hims to cry out in pain. The ghost swept down and grabbed the beyblade and faded into the

air. She would only kill one at a time.

Rei bent down to examine Kai's head which was bleeding a great deal. He was still alive, but was

loosing blood fast.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To me it seemed worse then the other chapter. What do you _

_think? Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Sorry its taken me so long to update with school and all its hard! I would like_

_to thank the following reviewers:_ **storm-of-insanity**,**VGMaster04**, **Satan-Kitty12**,

**RaysGirl4Ever**,** Minxyfox**, _and_ **KaiHiwatari10**. _Hope you enjoy chapter 7 of The_

_Dare, and as always read if you_ **Dare**!

* * *

"Rei, Kai!" Tyson yelled his voice hoarse from screaming in search of his two

friends.

Max was following him quietly, staring intently at the ground as he walked.

He was thinking about Hilary. She was always like a sister to him and now she was

gone and he would never see him.

"Come on Max quick lagging. We have to find Kai and Rei so we can get out of here."

Tyson called behind him.

Max groweled.' Tyson doesnt care about anyone about himself. Its all his fault were here.

Its his fault Hilary's dead.' Max thought to himself.

Tyson turned coming face to face with an angry Max. "Max? Whats wrong?"

Max suddenly snapped."Its your fault were here. Its your fault. You do whatever you

want and you dont care about anyone else. You were the one that agreed to this, and you

didnt even ask us if we wanted to come. You dont think before you do something you just

act out. And now Hilarys dead, and were not even sure where Rei and Kai are, and we dont

know if they have found Kenny yet; what there dead or something. It all your fault, all

you care about is yourself. Your nothing but a selfish bast..."

Tyson cut him off before he could finish by shoving him. " You dont think that I care. Of

course I care." He screamed back. He charged at Max punching him in the face. Max attacked

back.

"Oh the joy of seeing friends turn on each other I think I'll watch this. Who knows maybe

they'll kill each other." The ghost who had once been named Maxine said floating high up in

the air watching the two boys fight.She sat on a tree branch watching the fight with an

eerie smile on her pale wrinkly face.

**WithKaiandRei**

Rei stood up and inspected his work. He had bandaged the deep cut on Kai's head with

a piece of his shirt he had ripped. He had managed to stop the bleeding, but Kai was

looking pale from the loss of blood and he was still unconcious.

Kai stirred in his sleep groaning. He slowly managed to open up his eyes. He weakly

looked over at Rei and whispered "bitbeasts..." before passing out.

"Kai what about bitbeasts Kai!" Rei said urgently trying to keep him awake, but it

was too late.

"Was he trying to suggest that the ghost was a bitbeast? No.." Rei shook his head,"it

just couldnt be." Rei gasped."Whatif..." He pulled out his Drigger and looked at it

intently."Maybe. I hope it works it the only chance we've got." Rei said to himself.

**WiththeghostMaxandTyson**

"This is getting old." The ghostsaid to herself." I think I'll go kill that other boy.

The one that looks like a cat."

Max looked up seeing the ghost fly away. "We have tofollow the ghost maybe

shes heading towards Rei and Kai." Max said ducking a punch from Tyson.

"Good idea, but dont think this is over." Tyson said.

"I dont care about are stupid fight all Im worried about is finding the others."

Max said as they took of running in the direction that the ghost went.

* * *

_Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasnt one of the best._

_I will try to update as soon as I can, but Im not sure when that will be._

_See ya!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Im soooo sorry I havent updated this story in such a long time! You must all hate me for waiting. -Runs and hides still talking- I know I shouldnt put new stories up until my others are complete, but thats what Ive been doing. I was also caught up in my other story which seems to be the most liked story I have, but I did not forget about you guys. I also sorta been having writers block for this story. I know your probably tired of my lame excuses. So, umm sorry.Okay enough of me talking, time for the chapter eight of_ **The Dare**. _Review, enjoy, and as always read if you_ **DARE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Rei bent down to and placed his hand over Kai's wrist feeling for a pulse. It was still there, but just barely. Rei stood up and took Drigger from his pocket, holding his beyblade tightly in his hand. It seemed to comfort him some. "I hope your right Kai." Rei said quietly, looking over at Kai, whose breathing was shallow. He looked back down at Drigger. "We have to protect our friends. No matter what the cost." Drigger seemed to glow for a second, as if in agreement. "I just hope Tyson found Max and Hilary. I hope their all safe."

"Oh their just fine. Well two of them are. Dont worry they'll be joining their other friendsoon enough. As will you." The ghost said in a low murderous voice.

Rei let out a gasp at here words. "What do you mean only two of them are alive?" Rei asked in a low voice. His eyes seemed to fill up with rage. His fists were clenched and shaking in anger. "Who? Who did you kill?" Rei screamed. His voice filled with rage.

"Well you dont have to be so rude. You could have asked nicely you know. Oh, but Ill tell you anyway. I do love giving details on my murders." She paused for a second seeming to draw out even more tension. "It was one of your dear friend. Hilary? Ahh, yes I believe her name was Hilary. Dont worry I made sure she was terrified before I killed her. Lets see... Oh yes I broke open a window, the glass cut your friend up quite nicely. I then put her under a hypnotic trance. I was going to have her kill herself, but your friends just had to get in the way. So, I resulted in shoving her out the window. It was quite nice, hearing her neck snap." The ghost seemed to pause. Her eyes then turned red and glowed brightly. She seemed to change, instead of being calm and happy about her kill, she seemed to become full of anger; her eyes holding a murderous glint. "You know all this talk of death. Its making me even hungry for more! And I think Ill just have to kill you to satisfy that feeling!" She yelled.

"You'll pay for what you have done! Drigger!" Rei yelled launching his beyblade as the ghost flew staight towards him. "Drigger attack!" Drigger came out of his bitbeast roaring.

The ghost flew to a sudden stop. Her eyes glowing even more intensely, as she dodged Drigger. "Do you realy think your little kitty cat is going to defeat me!" She screamed.

Rei growled when she called Drigger a little kitty-cat. "Drigger Gatling Claw!" Drigger rushed towards the ghost getting ready to attack.

The ghost just floated there. She put both hand up in the air, and put up some sort of invisible shield that blocked Driggers attack. "You didnt think I would have any attacks of my own did you?" She said smirking. Her eyes glowed, and she made some sort of movement with her hands. Ten thin long, sharp needles appeared in the air. She flicked her hands carlessly in two different directions.

Rei gasped as he saw five of the needles fly straight toward him. He closed his eyes waiting for pain. He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Draciel blocked the neetles from hitting him. Draciel then flew back into Max's awaiting hand. The other five needles hit Drigger causing him to fly back to Rei.

"We thought you could use some help." Tyson said. He and Max then ran next to Rei.

"About time." Rei said with a small smile.

Rei, Max, and Tyson all raised their arms, getting ready to launch their beyblades. They were about to pull their ripcords when they heard a noise behind them. They turned around to see Kai slowly getting to his feet.

"Alright! Kai!" Tyson exclaimed as Kai took his place next to Tyson, raising his launcher evenly with the others.

"You werent about to start without me." Kai said with a smirk.

"No! Never." Tyson said.

"Just cause your all together doesnt mean you will defeat me." The ghost said narrowing her red eyes.

"I'd like to disagree with that!" Max said.

Tyson started the countdown.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Let it rip!" All four yelled in usion.

"Dranzer Blazing Gig!"

"Draciel Gravity Control!"

"Drigger Gatling Claw!"

"Dragoon Galaxy Storm!"

All four bitbeasts attacked the ghost at the same time. Causing a massive amount of energy to be thrown back at the bladers as well.

The ghost let out a scream, that almost seemed unhuman as shedissinagrated in the air.

Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kai slowly got up. One by one, slowly looking around.

"We did it." Tyson said as he and the rest picked up their beyblades.

* * *

A year after the whole ordeal the Bladebreakers were still World Champions. The haunted house had been demolished, and the three acres surrounding the house had been blocked off by a seven foot fence with barbed wire. They still missed there friends greatly, whom they had had a funeral for right after the ordeal. And they still had nightmares occasionaly. Their life had changed greatly, and it would never be the same as it once was, but they were looking ahead to the future. Deticating all their victories to Hilary and Kenny. Together the four of them could never be taken down.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope the end didnt suck as much as I thought it did. I also hope the battle scene wasnt too short. Also it was the first battle I have ever written in one of my stories so I hope it was okay! I hoped you enjoyed this story. I will not be making a sequal for this story, but I have other stories if you want to read them. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought, and tell me if you liked the ending. Thankyou to all the reviewers who have supported me through this story, and encouraged me to keep writing. You were my first reivewers, considering this was my first story. So thankyou all so much!_


End file.
